d20seafandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent Island
| religions = Pending | imports = Pending | exports = Pending | alignment = Pending | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} Crescent Island is a long, narrow, curved island approximately one-hundred miles southwest of Fieren's southwestern coast. Because of its distance from the Known Lands , it remains uncharted and mostly uninhabited. In the summer of 153, a small adventuring party, known to history as the Council of Seven, defeated a cult of yuan-ti and a manifestation of a god to claim the island and a hidden fortress for their own. __TOC__ Geography Crescent Island is twenty miles long on a general northeast/southwest axis, taking its name from its vaguely-crescent shape. The island is five miles wide at its middle, ten miles wide at its northern end, and three miles wide at its southern end. A tall mountain dominates the center of the island, running almost its entire length and reaching nearly nine-thousand feet in elevation at its highest peak, located on the northern side of the island. Hills dominate the northwestern coast. Black sand beaches run the length of the eastern coast, while plains dominate the southern edge of the island. A single river runs from a small lake on the mountain, near the northernmost peak, traveling through a series of waterfalls before reaching the central plains and emptying into a lagoon on the central west coast. Flora Crescent Island is covered with varieties of thick, lush grass. A small emerald cyprus forest grows along the west central coast, along with mixed shrubs and a single giant emerald cyprus, known locally as the Ancient. Farm fields have been cultivated in the central valley along the river, exhibiting varieties of corn, wheat, vegetables and similar crops. The Ancient The Ancient is a massive giant emerald cyprus found in the center of the western forest. It is estimated to be nearly one-thousand years old, but is known to be older than the island itself. No one knows where it came from, but it is generally assumed that it is the progenitor of the other emerald cyprus on the island. Fauna Crescent Island's waters contain a wide variety of sealife. There are a number of fish breeds, including salmon, sea bass, tuna, grouper, rockfish, rays, and other yet-unnamed species. Sea mammals include otters, dolphins, and other temperate to sub-tropical species. The island is home to a menagerie of sea birds, including terns, gulls, pelicans, and the occasional pair of fisher's eagles. There are few native ground species. A small wolf pack has been established on the island, preying on the sand deer and cape rabbits that were brought in. A small herd of dairy cattle has also been broughtto the island and are kept close to the central valley and the banks of the river. A small herd of domesticated horses also call the central valley home. Population Crescent Island has a small population base of thirty-four farmers and laborers. They are ruled by the Council of Seven, but are free people who work the land in exchange for protection and transportation to the mainland. Politics Crescent Island is an independent kingdom and owes no loyalty of fealty to any other nation. Category:Kingdoms Category:Island Kingdoms Category:World Information